Core A in this competitive renewal application will serve as the data reduction, storage and analysis facility for all of the projects. The Core A facility consists of the Video Analysis Laboratory (VAL) and the Acoustics Laboratory (AL) on the Evanston Campus of Northwestern University and the Manometric Analysis Laboratory (MAL) on the Chicago Campus. The data storage facilities are also located in the Video Analysis Laboratory. These laboratories will be electronically linked via modem. The Core A facility will have four co-directors, each responsible for one area of operations: Dr. David Hanson, otolaryngologist, Dr. Peter Kahrilas, gastroenterologist, Dr. Jeri Logemann, speech-language pathologist, and Dr. Fred Rademaker, statistician. Dr. Hanson will direct the data reduction and analyses of videoendoscopic data. Dr. Kahrilas will play a similar role for the manometric data. Dr. Logemann will direct data reduction and analyses from videofluoroscopic studies. Dr. Rademaker will direct the statistical analyses of the data. Dr. Pauloski will also serve as coordinator of Core A, checking on data and monitoring the process of data reduction and storage, and working with Jamie Begelman, computer systems analyst. It will be Dr. Logemann's responsibility to work with the computer systems analyst to integrate the requested new hardware into the existing computer system and to develop adequate data reduction programs in the newly expanded system. All major decisions regarding data reduction will be completed with input from the other project principal investigators and co-investigators. Though hardware and software are currently up and running to complete all of the data analyses proposed in this project, additional hardware and software are being requested in this project to enable three full-time research assistants to work simultaneously on data reduction and analyses. These assistants will also be cataloguing tapes, ordering supplies and performing other tasks necessary for continued smooth operation of the Core A labs.